The Assassin
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: Will is an assassin, and his target... Halt. (This is 77x7's Idea and she gave me permission to write it!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello This a prologue please stop reading this unneeded text and start reading...In case you are still reading this I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, or the idea, that came from 77x7 . I only have the Fingers of an Elf and the mind of Patrick Henry (The guy who said "Give Me Liberty Or Give Me Death" I'm a geek I know :D (Sry if you feel offended 77x7 because I posted this story without permission but I have sent multiple pms with no answers so I will assume you are gone until proven otherwise.)

"Master... why have you called me?" A whispery voice uttered

"Because young Will, I think it is time for your first mission" a maniacal voice laughed

Will bowed low and asked "And what shall this mission be, sir?"

"To kill a Ranger named Halt" The owner of the maniacal laugh said with venom "He will never suspect you."

With that Will was escorted out into the damp castle of _The Lands Of Rain and Night _and lead to his room. Will looked out the black tinted glass and smiled. He looked at the brute like Wargals and sneered. Then he looked at The grassy hills of Araluen in which his target resided and subconsciously twirled his jagged knife he kept in a belt around his waist, he knew the story of Halt the Ranger and thought of him with abhor. He smiled sinisterly and put his black hood up, This man would die.

** In case you didn't figure it out the crazy man is Morgarath and Will is Will. (no duh) Well have a nice day**

** A\N I won't be doing disclaimer every chapter so I don't annoy myself I may put disclaimers on just this chapter or every 5 chapters or so.**

** Please review _mein Freund. (_German for_ My Friend)_**


	2. Death to Gilan or Halt?

Getting past the border patrols was easy, especially a trained assassin like Will. He only had to kill 1 person, and middle aged man with short black hair and grey eyes. Will simply passed over the wall after that and entered the village.

He had shed his black cloak in favor of a shirt that looked suspiciously like a potato sack and pants made of leather, his shoes where simple rabbit hide with leather laces tightened in a knot at the top while the rest was in a zigzag pattern. His brown eyes dulled from years of living in the gray plains of his childhood home with his master. His brown hair was at shoulder length with a golden line of hair down the left side of his head. The only other thing he wore was a necklace with a red gem as the centerpeice with the omega symbol carved into the shiny gemstone.

He carried a deer skin bag over his shoulder which contained his weapon belt. because his weapon needed to be hidden he but knife in a pocket in his sleeve. He also had a small pouch of money for food, and a canteen full of water. He had his Grey bow hung across his back and a quiver of 24 light grey arrows in it. his quiver had 4 sections. 1 section had weighted arrows, another had normal ones, another had blunted arrows, and the last section had arrows made to pierce armor.

Will jogged through the village and memorized every ally, house, and anything that could aid his escape if worse came to worse. He took notice that the castle was built with many bricks that were sunken in, and others that were pushed out. It would be easy to climb, he added that to his list of strategies.

Will looked at the quickly setting sun and sighed he would need to acquire some dinner before it got dark. He bought a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread and headed to the forests edge outside the gate. The guards gave him odd looked trying to remember him, sure they had never seen him before.

He picked a large maple tree and climbed to the high branches and settled into a fork of the tree. he pulled out the bread he had stored in his bag of items and munched on it, once done he took a swig of water. put everything away and fell asleep.

By time the morning birds had started singing Will had already killed, cooked, and eaten a squirrel and taken care of his business. Will headed out farther into the woods knowings rangers like to lurk and dwell in the protective cover of the trees. within the hour Will had located the small log cabin surrounded by oak,birch, and spruce trees sweetly scented by the coming Fall.

Will would have blocked the doors and windows and burned down the cabin to get over with it. When a young man not much older than a boy judging by his clean, smooth face and springy nature, arrived at the cabin. As the young man, Will had identified the man as a ranger by his green\gray clad cloak and oak leaf pendant walked up to the cabin he didn't even notice the dark green clad Will that blended in perfectly with the forest shadows.

The man knocked on the wooden door of the cabin and was answered by a man with the same attire Will identified as the ranger Halt. The Older ranger was shorter, atleast 2 heads smaller than the young man, and he had a peppered beard and brows that drew together when he had to look up to see the mans face.

The younger man made a comment about the older rangers weight and invited himself inside. The older ranger mumbled something about young people and followed the other ranger inside.

Will stalked over to the cabin, and pressed himself into a wall of the cabin, he could see the 2 men through the window. From what Will gathered the younger man needed 2 more people for a 3 man convoy to Celtica, where Morgarath had been gathering slaves for his almost finished bridge. The young man spoke of 2 people named Horace and Alyss to go with him to Celtica. Will added the 3 named he heard to his inner data banks Horace, Alyss, and Gilan, as the old man referred to the young ranger.

Now Will was faced with the decision follow the convoy and stop them from finding out about Morgaraths planned invasion on Araluen and leave Halt alive and have the chance to anger his master, or kill the old man and chance the convoy finding out about the invasion and damaging the bridge or warning the king about the attack.

Will made his decision, his job was to kill the old man but I had to make sure the army of Wargals and Skandians and the scattered criminals and rebels made it to Araluen. He chose to follow the convoy his new target is the boy named Gilan.

** Oh poor Gilan, He is probably gonna die, or maybe live... eheheh find out next chap. I think**

** Please review!**

** (Sry for no spaces at beginning paragraphs the website won't let me make them or save them)**


	3. DIE HORACE!

** I AM SOOOO SORRY, I LOVE YOU AND I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR WHAT 2 MONTHS! I am soo sorry, but its not _completely _my fault, I was busy with school, my internet was slow, I forgot my password to both and Google, I just got Skyrim and its soo fun, I started playing Civilization 5 again, I couldn't view what I had already written because of file corruption, I had to finish this chapter and check and fix as many mistakes as I could, but I still should've found a way to update sooner I don't deserve you forgiveness, but forgive me anyways, please? But without further ranting read this short chapter that I managed to get out. Notes at the bottom.**

Will had been silently following the 3 riders for 2 days. Watching Gilan teach the battle school apprentice Horace, the double knife technique made Will smirk because the boy Horace was just to blunt, and not in the slightest graceful. Again and again Gilan corrected the movement of the wrist but Horace kept twisting his wrist to fast and flinging the knife. 1 time nearly hitting the hidden assassin giving Will an unneeded haircut. Will glared at the boy, even if he was a clumsy lad with the knife he was a natural at swordsmanship. Will added him to #1 priority, though he knew for a fact the ranger would we good with a bow Will could poison a knife with the acidic Gerptle Plant juice and cut the ranger and leave him to die, and after that the girl would be easy to pick off.

Will sat still and silent waiting for night, he waited for the shadows to waver and for the light to be uncertain before he moved forward so he was just beyond the reach of the fire's faint glow. The ranger left for firewood, Will smirked, this just got much easier. He was about to move into a place he could throw his knife when he noticed 2 bandits also approaching the camp. He watched them move into camp from his hidden nook between trees. "Hey kiddies, now don't go yellin' or nothin' or we will have to hurt you alittle." one bandit chuckled. The other just stood there, obviously impatient. The boy named Horace stood infront of the tall girl named Alyss wielding his smooth iron sword he had kept strapped to his waist.

"Back off!" Horace shouted.

"What is the kiddy' canna do Greg, try to hit us with his daddy's sharpened stick?" The first bandit laughed.

"I'm not sure, that kid looks mighty dangerous, I mean he could kill a squirrel, *shudder* *laugh*. The second bandit joked.

"Now kiddies give us your valuables and we may leave you alive" one said.

"Stay back or i'll, i'll...kill you!" Horace bluffed.

Will sat back watching the scene play out, and noticed the young ranger doing the same, will considered shooting the ranger now but his attention was drawn away when the bandits stepped closer causing the boy to draw his sword to a ready stance. The ranger drew his bow and nocked an arrow incase Horace needed help, which according to the boys previous performance with a sword seemed unlikely.

The bandits drew their weapons and advanced, the one named Greg stating "Now kids, we didn't want to do this but you left us no choice." before attacking. The fight lasted less than a minute, the boy dispatching them quickly and seemingly easily, leaving them hurt and unable to continue . Will crept forward deciding that this would be the best time while Horace caught his breath, and the others would be caught by surprise, Before he considered killing them while sleeping but they would leave a lookout, if it was either the boy or girl they make even a slight noise and wake the ranger, but if it was the ranger he would be too alert to sneak up on and kill without having them wake up the other 2. Once within stabbing distance Will leapt forward and the boy would of fell to his knife if he didn't bend over to tie his shoe, as it was Will flew over Horace and doing a slight roll on the ground, growled in annoyance and leapt back up once again going for the boy, but Horace had gotten over the shock and was ready and quickly forced Will back. Will stood ready, ready to give flight or fight for his life. He glanced warily at the ranger who had their bow drawn and nocked, one false move and Will knew the arrow would be in his heart.

Will growled again and mentally smacked himself for being an idiot, Will had been cornered before but now if he ran he would be shot, and if he fought he would be stabbed, he could charm most people enough to let their guard down but these people didn't look like idiots that could wield a sword and be lucky enough to land afew blows, no these people can and will kill him if he doesn't find a way out and quick.

** And thus ends another chapter, and I left it on a cliffhanger, oh dear :(. But don't worry! Due to me not updating in like 2 months I will have another chapter or 2 out by the end of the week. Once again I am so sorry for the wait and if I get even 1 review by tonight I will update again, or maybe I will be kind and update anyways, who knows?**

**1: Thank You for the reviews asking for me to write more it rly inspires me, and for all with questions things will most likely be explained. **

**2: As for a pairing the original idea was for Will to be paired with either Alyss or Evanlyn but 1: Neither of those pairings make sence to me in this story 2: I dislike both of them strongly but Evanlyn more. 3: Will an Assassin badass with a girlfriend, NO!**

**3: Yes I know Evanlyn is Princess Cassandra but I don't care.**

**4:I love Reveiws! So please review! All reviewers get cake and icecream with a cookie side.**


	4. Capture!

**Ello i'm back because I love you guys (especcially Baccas) and the reveiws! Without further ado' here it is the next chapter: CAPTURE!**

"Don't move." The young ranger warned

"Why would I move? Do you think I have a deathwish ranger?" Will spat out the last word

Gilan stared at the man that looked ready to cut all their throats curiously, wondering why the boy thought of rangers with such venom. "Lower your weapon." Horace said pulling Gilan out of his thoughts.

Will growled lowly "I will not lower my weapons, only a coward would do such a thing when faced with people with sharpened poking sticks." Will said smirking. Horace growled with outrage and annoyance at the boy's joke.

"This _sharp poking stick _can kill you, think about that!" Horace said triuphantly

"So can my dagger boy. And to be honest I think your throat would be much nicer if it would stop making sounds." Will said making the apprentice knight even madder and more likely to make a fool of himself by trying to insult him.

"Don't call me boy! I'm probably older than you by 3 years!" Horace shouted

"Actually I would say we are the same age, or your younger because you look like a babe in armour." Will stated

"**Enough!**" Gilan shouted "You two are bickering like an old married couple."

Hoarce shut his mouth immediantly but Will let out one more comment before going silent. "Oh, by the way you suck with a dagger."

"Silence." Gilan said before turning to Will. "You're not a common bandit, why are you here and why did you attack us?"

"You are indangering my lord's plans, and my mission so I must stop you." Will said as he lunged forward taking the ranger off gaurd, he had been calm and looked like he had accepted being caught and the next he was a snarling animal out for blood, 'Actually, he does look alot like a cornered wild animal' Gilan thought breifly before he felt the strangers knife slash against his jaw. He tried to grab the man but only managed to grasp thin air when he felt fiery pain starting from one side of his chest to the other then a large weight hit and rolled off him just as quickly. Horace had shoved Will off him. Will stabbed at Horace, cutting a gash down the apprentice's right lower arm, his sword arm before once again jumping on Gilan and stabbing for his throat, Gilan jerked his head out of the way just in time and came out of the slight shock of the attack in a fraction of a second but just in time to see Alyss hit the man behind the ear... hard. The man collapsed ontop of him deadweight, making the ranger grunt in effort as he shoved the boy off.

The only sign that the boy was alive was the almost undetectable rise and fall of his chest, Gilan was almost releived he was alive he had many questions such as who was his lord? Who was he? What were the plans? What was this mission? Then he noticed the amulet on his neck, he remembered seeing it somewhere, but where?

**I'm gonna be honest with myself, I think this chapter sucked, not the contents but the way I wrote it if that makes sense. Tell me if it is or isnt and I will see if I can do a rewrite for it if many people say it sucked. **

**But anyways sorry for it being short I wanted this chapter just to be Will's Capture so i'll see if I can get another chapter out soon, also I know I said I would update within the week last week I beleive but omg I got soo sick just getting over it right now still feel like a rotton egg though _blek._**

**Also I opened a voting poll on whether Will will join the good side or continue his quest to kill Halt later, so hopefully everything is set up ok and nothing is wrong, if its derpy and is messed up PM me and I will see if I can fix it.**

**Also I need to explain that Will did NOT poison the knife so no Gilan will not die yet... _maybe, no promises!_ :D (Read that like Clavicus Vile)**

**Oh and 77x7 contacted me and gave me actual permission to write this story apparently she "just doesn't care anymore" (In her words) so yaa...**

**I think thats all folks and Goo Bye and remember to review! _Goobie Goobie Goobie Goob! YA!_**


	5. Filler Chapter: Flash Back Inside!

**Here is another chapter, well its more like a filler chapter. It may answer one/two of your questions about why Will is an Assassin. Enjoy!**

_Halt laid peacefully on his bed unaware of the man attacking his former apprentice, or that the man's job was to kill him. Soon he drifted off to sleep but his dream was a memory he preffered to leave alone. (Wooba Wooba Woo! FLASH BACK TIME!)_

Halt stared sullenly, he had arrived too late. A small tear glistened at the corner of his eye, his savoirs last wish he couldn't even forefill. Halt stared at the ransacked little farm. The barn was burnt down with the animals inside, and the house wasn't much better. Though the house was left untouched by fire the windows were shattered and the door was broken down, it was clear the place had been looted thoroughly due to all the broken jars and opened cabinets. Halt ventured through the house hoping to find some sign the women had fled. But that small sliver of hoped was destroyed when he saw the body on the bed. It was clear that the women had given birth shortly before being murdered.

Halt searched the room maybe, just maybe the baby was there. He found nothing, he could only assume that the baby was killed and moved. Halt sat on a wooden chair facing an overturned table. He but his head in his hands and sat there shaking his head in dissapointment at himself and running all the things he could have done through his head. He sat there for hours, when he finally looked up he saw it was dusk, but night be damned he wasn't staying close to this house. He stood up to leave then a thought came to find, 'I have to bury her, I may not have been able to save her but atleast I can do this'. After he managed to find a shovel, dig a hole and bury her he didn't have time to do much else. He covered the hole and picked a daisy and laid it on the grave. He stood up solemly, and walked to his horse. "Come on Abelard, lets go." The ranger mounted his horse and headed home, silently.

* * *

><p>"Why have you brought <em>this <em>to me?" The gravely voice of Morgarath asked

"S-sir he could be of u-use." A bandit stuttered terrified of displeasing his lord.

"And.. how would he be of use hes not even a week old?" The former Baron asked

"He could be trained as a spy, o-or maybe an assassin when he is older?" The man said

"Maybe... but would you expect for me to care for a disgusting child?" Morgarath asked annnoyed

"No of course not s-sir, A servant could raise him, and in time he could be trained." The man suggested

"Yes that will do, now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

**And thats it! Hope that answered some questions. Will was raised in Morgarath's land, and was trained as an assassin for him. Its all hes known so ya. LUV you guys and I adore reveiws. Goo Bye!**


End file.
